


Sorry I'm not dark and mysterious.

by sis_anger



Series: For wherever you carry this toadstone, there I shall be with you. [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Vampires, Witch Sehyoon, vampire junhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sis_anger/pseuds/sis_anger
Summary: Something has been upsetting Junhee for a while now, and so he sneaks into Sehyoon's room late at night to talk about it.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: For wherever you carry this toadstone, there I shall be with you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Sorry I'm not dark and mysterious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote for a Christmas exchange at a choice discord. Please note that Junhee and Sehyoon are around 11 and 12 here, respectively.

The sound of the window cracking open in the middle of the night would scare anybody. And yet, it didn’t scare Sehyoon.

He wasn’t scared either when his bed shifted under someone else’s weight, being too used to the situation. Even with his eyes closed, he recognized the cold, tiny hands that squished his cheeks softly. 

“Junhee” he greeted, his voice hoarse from sleeping.

“ _Hyung”_ the reply came out softly, almost a whisper, “may I ask you something?”

Only then he sat and looked at his friend, who had a small frown in his face and his lips threatened to pout. It was a cute sight, and it made him look even younger than what he actually was. 

“Do you think I’m a good vampire?”

Now it was Sehni’s turn to frown, his head falling a little bit to the side. Junhee continued while he stared down at his own lap.

“It’s kinda weird. To be at the gray manor, I mean. And I feel like it’s weird to— to feel weird, since I don’t really know other places, but…”

The gray manor was sort of like the base of the vampire clan that had found Junhee a couple of years ago. A young vampire, badly wounded and with a heavy memory loss: the tell-tale signs of someone who had been converted in an irresponsible manner. Sehyoon had met him when he accompanied his father, a witch specialized in healing, to do a check-up on his progress. Sehni had been the first person to smile at Junhee since he first woke up, and so he had clinged to the elder. It wasn’t too long before they became good friends. 

“I don’t know, they’re… boring” his pout was even more noticeable as he explained, “all dark and mysterious. They look at me as if it was a crime to smile. Are all vampires like this?” 

Sehni thought about Junhee and his big white blinding smile, and his pointed fangs that were supposed to look threatening and yet, they never did. The same Junhee that sneaked through his window to cuddle when the shattered fragments of his memories turned into nightmares, he who laughed so loudly that it could be heard throughout the entire house. The same Junhee who had put all of his willpower to stop being terrified of frogs and toads so he could be able to coexist with them when he learned about the connection they had with Sehyoon.

“What kind of question is that? Of course not” he finally answered, ignoring the fun of the situation. “The vampires at the gray manor are not the only vampires in the world, right? So how could you all be the same?”

“Well, I guess that makes sense…”

He thought about Junhee who was considered and always tried to come up with the best way to resolve a conflict. The Junhee who was happy making others laugh. 

“You all must be different somehow. Do you know how I know?” The youngest stared back at him, eyebrows raised in curiosity. “I’m sure there is no one else as cool as you”.

And oh, there it was. The pretty smile that Sehyoon would always be grateful to see, and happy to mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes or suggestions, please let me know!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. I don't know if I'll write more in this particular context, since I had some cool ideas about it. So maybe stay tuned?


End file.
